


In love on Fridays.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning how to bike, learning how NOT to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In love on Fridays.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chapter 222 and 223 of the manga. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for December 9, 2007.

“TENTH! Are you all right? Let me help you up!”

 

After starting up, speeding off and crashing right into a wall for the umpteenth time, Tsuna was about ready to give up on the whole motorbike business. Now he finds himself flat on his back, blinking dazedly up at the concerned face and outstretched hand of Gokudera Hayato.

 

“A-ah… thanks.”

 

His face feels hot, hotter than the way Gokudera’s palm feels against his own palm, but he passes it off as the result of getting smacked against the wall at roughly the same speed that flies get splattered across the windshields of fast-moving cars too times too many. Nevertheless, he keeps his gaze low as Gokudera fusses over him and later moves on to fuss over the bike.

 

“Don’t worry, Tenth! You’ll get the hang of it soon!”

 

“I-I really don’t know, Gokudera-kun… this k-kind of looks hopeless.”

 

“Um! I can teach you!”

 

Gokudera looks instantly embarrassed at his own words, but Tsuna barely notices.

 

“…You will?”

 

“Only if you’ll allow me too, Tenth! It’ll be my honor!”

 

And Tsuna tells himself that he’s saying yes because Reborn is going to kill him if he doesn’t learn how to bike like a biker god in twenty-four hours, and NOT because he gets hot and pleasantly bothered at the thought of Gokudera’s arms on his arms and voice on his ear as he tells him how to hit the brakes right and keep his balance on a straightaway.

 

When he does get hot and pleasantly bothered as they spent the rest of the night training with the bikes, Tsuna tells himself that it’s because the air conditioner’s busted and it’s way too warm in the training room.


End file.
